Chex's Journal
by Bluble
Summary: There's nothing like being captured by an Organization for your (Planned) Summer Vacation. What's even better than that, is carrying through everyday without a sense of emotion. Lastly, to top it all off, we have magic, fighting, teleporting, and, last but not least, monsters. This Summer will be a memorable one... Hi, I'm Chex, and this is my Journal.
1. Day 1: Organization XIII

**Day 1** Organization XIII

This Journal is Owned By: Chex # 16

Day 1

When I thought "Summer Vacation Plans", this is not what I expected. Why do I even have to write in this thing? There's no point, unless they believe we need some type of therapy or else we'll go crazy. Another thing I did not have on my Plans. Maybe in some fine print, there was a secret sentence saying "being held captive by a group of psycho creepy coat wearing people and have to act like someone without emotions" in between one of the numbers. In case I forget in the events of re-reading this in the future, this is what happened earlier this morning:

There I was, coming out of "Seashore Village High School" in my, so-called "fashionable" uniform. Today was the day, Summer Vacation was right after the last bell rang, which for me already took its course. I was walking out the two double doors along with a horde of excited kids who couldn't wait to go to their next destination with their friends. That could have been, the mall, "insert-restaurant-name-here", the park, or to their friend's house for extra free-loading. For me, it was my secret spot. Not, "my secret spot with my bestest friends in the world" just, my secret spot by myself. I guess you could say I'm not one to make the most friends in the area. I mean, I had friends… note the past tense. They either moved away, or didn't want to bother me. Either way, it wasn't a loss for me because isolation was my real best friend; that, and ice cream.

So just like that, I was walking out of the school. Everything was normal until I spotted a black coat with nothing but a visible chin hanging out of its hood in the woods across the street. Ordinarily, that wasn't the everyday parent you would see to pick up their child and I have my doubts that this person has some type of Albino disease in which they can't hang out in the light too long. That was some creepy person hanging out in the woods. Even better, that same person was blocking the long path to _my_ secret spot. It was odd how it seemed he or she was waiting for me.

Without any form of patience, I marched over, keeping my textbooks close by in case of drastic measures.

"Hey you, could you excuse me so I could just…get…in there…" With every move I took, he seemed to shadow it.

"I'm not one to be picky, but can you fight?" He asked; his voice crackly.

"What kind of question is that?" I furrowed my eyebrows in disgust, "Look, I don't have time for this; I just want to get to my secret spot."

"I don't have much time either. Now please, can you fight?"

"Yes….Maybe?" I muttered. My old childhood friend and I always sword fought back in the sandlot. He taught me some moves I kept in the back of my mind. That was it, though.

"That will have to do…" He grabbed my wrist, thrusting me into a dark plume of purple smoke.

"AUGH! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and yelled, but by the time I was being fully dragged in, no one was around.

Honestly, I should have never dignified that question with an honest answer or I wouldn't be here right now. Thus, the irony abounds for the fact that I spent a whole year in school, learning, and yet I decide to make the most idiotic decision the minute I leave.

Once making it through the portal, I appeared in what seemed to be a laboratory. It was nothing of what I expected which could have been, space, another universe…space. But it was just a dusty old laboratory with the typical potion bottles, test tubes, Bunsen burners, etc. With that in mind, the mysterious man flicked the light switch, showing the whole room's magnificence.

My thoughts were to hit the man with the stashed textbooks and run back through the portal, but unlike my plans, the portal had closed behind us. This, mind you, leaves me as a test subject in some creepy man's room in who-knows-where land.

"You see, the superior needs someone new…someone fresh in the minds of the good and evil of this world. Unfortunately, people who were of like minds and kind hearts aren't what they used to be; thus, leaving me with a short quantity of choices and less time to use. That's where you came in." He brought down his hood to show an old lady man whose eyes could have killed a man on the spot. "Was that the reason for the hood" which was my thought exactly, but it turns out it was for other reasons. His blond hair was up to his shoulder in length and his eyes were a scary deep green. That, of course, was nothing compared to the depth of caved wrinkles in his face.

"Where are we?!" I blurted out, regardless of what he was talking about.

"You're a far way from home so I wouldn't try running away if I were you. You won't be able to go back." He began fiddling with the enormous amount of various colored test tubes. He began pouring, mixing, stirring, shaking, and placing a bunch of solutions into containers in which he placed into the small refrigerator.

"So why am I here? Am I a test subject, or servant, or collector, or-"

"If you want, you could be those things…" He interrupted, "but the superior needs someone else to stop the flowing heartless population. You, obviously don't have a keyblade, therefore cannot be a collector."

"A what?" I lifted a brow in confusion.

"Dear, you really do know nothing…" He muttered, wiping his face with his vacant hand, "You see, the keyblade is an all powerful key that has the power to open keyholes, collect hearts and send them to the almightier power, Kingdom Hearts, and also be a specialized weapon to attract the heartless in the first place." He spun on his heel to look at me directly in the eye. He talked of Kingdom Hearts and how he and his other cohorts don't have emotions and how they don't have hearts (which is not physically possible) and about how the keyblade is so special. Finally he ended it with a furrowed brow and a "Do you understand?"

With an eye twitch and a slight pout, he could see that I had no idea what he meant. How would anyone understand something so alien to a regular normal girl? I didn't even think portals could exist, let alone a blade key thing, a bad heartless creature, and some type of giant heart moon. Either way, an irresistible question needed to be asked.

"Are you sane? Because none of these facts you told me make sense in the physical world. Look, just take me back to Seashore Village and I'll leave you alone forever."

"Yes and no. You see, the superior-"

"Who's the superior and why am I so important to him?" I interrupted in utter anger.

"The superior, Xemnas is the leader of our organization. He founded us and gathered us so we may be able to work together in the common goal: obtaining our hearts."

He spoke with such seriousness; it made me believe that I was a part of this "mission". However, my heart's still pulsing and I'm still alive, therefore, I don't need to be a part of this silly little club. Either way, it's not my choice, though. You see, I always wanted to see what was outside of just Seashore Village and Twilight Town. I always stared out at the ocean hoping to see what was out in space. But that's a story to talk about another time.

"So you're saying that in order for your little plan to work, you need me to sustain these 'heartless' population and then you guys could get your prize; the hearts." I said, crossing my arms as if I still didn't believe him.

"Yes. The tricky part is, especially someone of your…" He stretched out both of his arms to motion my whole being, but he could form no words to describe me, "Emotional-ness, to act as one of us, thus being one without a heart." He turned to face his desk lined with more test tubes.

"Hopefully, this serum will make you much more believable." He continued. He took a couple of steps and handed me a serum of black color. "Here, try it."

Pushing the potion away eagerly, I scoffed. "I'm not going to drink some random black liquid some odd and random stranger gives me! LET ME GO HOME!" I yelled furiously.

He clicked his tongue three times. "You see, I can't do that. I already told you, you can't go back home. Besides, what other options do you have?"

I sighed. "Are you sure this won't kill me?" I looked him dead in the eye, hoping to see him face to face and not turn away. He stared back down at me, seeing his height was much more superior to mine. "Let's put it this way, I can't assure you, but I can say that it's an experiment."

I rolled my eyes and pinched my nose, chugging the whole gush of gooey liquid.

Now you see, this part was foggy and hard to remember. All I know is that after I drank it, I held my head and rubbed my temples…a lot; that along with a blurred vision, an intense migraine, and my temperature increasing drastically. Next thing I knew everything was black and quiet.

So next, I wake up on a clean white bed with minimal to no sounds. Everything was completely silent. It felt good, but honestly confusing. I wasn't in the lab anymore but rather some full on white bedroom with nothing but a window, a door, a bed, and a nightstand. After cradling my head, trying to recover from an awful experience, I grabbed the knob to the nightstand drawer and opened it. There was the top drawer and the bigger, wider bottom drawer. In the top was a clean, new, grey notebook. It was never used yet on the front, it said "This Journal is Owned By:" along with a line under the caption. Opening it, I tried to see if that guy left a secret message of instructions. I just wanted something or someone to tell me what to do now. And you may be thinking, older me, "Why didn't you just open the door?" Well, I was afraid that I would open the door and find myself lost in some new universe.

Of course, there was nothing but a bunch of line paper in the book. I placed it back in and opened the bottom drawer, finding only my old clothes. That's when I realized I was wearing a new outfit. It was the same (yet slimmer) version of the lab guy's clothes along with the black gloves, black boots, and black (baggy) pants. I didn't think of how and why he changed my clothes while I was knocked out until recently. I just wanted some answers.

Second thought: maybe I could climb out the window. I can admit now that opening the door should have come before this, but hey; drastic times calls for window climbing. So with one glance out the window, I immediately changed my mind. All that was really out there was an oddly colored sky of purples and blues, and a 90 story drop to, what seemed to be, the center of the planet. I was desperate, but committing suicide was probably not an answer.

So after countless minutes of contemplating, I finally mustered up the courage to open the door. I was expecting a giant portal to space or a giant monster ready to eat me, but what I got was a plain boring hallway that had walls and floors of the reoccurring theme; white. With one big sigh of relief, I began walking around the building. At this time, I still had no idea it was a castle. Later on, as the outcome of being lost for what seemed to be hours, the title bearing its name deserved the word "Castle" in it. It truly was a castle indeed. Just as I peeped my head inside another room, I spotted a young girl. It looked like a plain, white room with a couple of couches in it. There were a couple of large windows on the far end that presented the oddly colored sky.

The girl sat on one of the couches playing on a game device. Her hair was silver, long, and pinned back by goggles with a yellow lining on the top of her head. She had one part, her bangs, parted to cover her right eyes. She looked up at me with a cryptic look. "Um…hi." She said loud enough for me to hear across the room.

"Hi." I waved warily at the fact that someone else, other than those two were in this place. "Were you kidnapped too?"

"Not that I know of. I was collected to help the Organization." Placing her device into her coat pocket, she sat up, showing herself to be about my height. "You new?"

I nodded slowly. "Are you?"

"Nope, I've been here for quite some time, actually." She walked over to me, letting out her hand in front of us. "I'm Xihas."

Grabbing her hand with a slight smile, I spoke. "I'm-"

"Yo Xihas, you have a mission." A tall man interrupted, waving a paper that looked like a receipt. He scanned the room with his green eyes until he found her.

She looked past me and over to the doorway. "Aw, I wanted to play a little more." Grabbing the paper, she walked casually out of the room.

The man looked at me. He seemed to be older than me by a couple of years. "New member, huh?" He said, placing his two hands on his hips, stretching his torso forward.

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome, newcomer. Say, any idea on who brought you in?"

"Oh…no…I don't know his name…but I do know that he has blond hair and green eyes. He's taller than me…Ring a bell?"

He smiled and said. "Ah, Vexen the ol' scientist." He said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head humorously. "Anyway, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L." He waved his finger and pointed to the air, as if he was spelling his name. And with one suave move, he pointed his index and his middle finger to his head. "Got it memorized?"

I smiled at his interesting gesture. He seemed so comfortable here that I began to worry how long these people have been held captive like this.

"And you might be?" He said with a slight smirk.

"I'm-"Interrupted yet again.

"ACK- there you are. I've searched the whole castle for you! Why didn't you stay in your room?" The lab man, or Vexen, stated, marching over to the both of us.

"Whoa, Vexen. Calm down." Axel said calmly, bending backwards to look at Vexen from afar.

"Look, I need you to get back to the laboratory this instant!"

So of course, I followed him back to the lab as Axel waved me off emotionlessly. Once we got there, I was scolded for leaving and going off by myself.

"Come on, I woke up in some random room after blacking out from some weird potion you gave me!"

His eyes widened with realization. "The potion!" He exclaimed, grabbing my left hand. He rolled up my sleeve for him to see, well…both of us to see, a black mark that looked like a tattoo. "It worked…"He hissed. He jolted his head to glance at my, note, scared/nervous face which was basically a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear, due to the fact that I just got a random (free) tattoo. But whatever it was, it "worked".

"Good, now she's ready to be presented…" He muttered to himself, turning to his desk of piled…well…everything.

"uh..eh…..Eh…EH….UHEH!" I began a hyperventilating panic while trying to speak my mind of this…thing…on my arm while occasionally looking at him and pointing to my arm.

"Stop it. You're going to be fine." He didn't even take a second to raise his head from his work to look at me and say that.

I took a quick deep breath and continued to stare at my arm. With complete and utter denial, I pulled down my sleeve so quick and looked away.

"Now come with me." He stood up straight and threw his hand to place the dark portal on the other side of the room.

Unwillingly, and to be honest, still in shock, I stiffly waddled to the portal and through it.

Without a second to waste, we were both in an even bigger room than the one I've already seen. Chairs surrounded a round platform which were, once again, white. A man sitting on the highest chair in the room stared down at the two of us. His glare was emotionless and menacing in almost every way. One look at his cold orange eyes sent chills running down my back.

"Sir, I brought you the one you wanted." Vexen said, seeming as if he was embarrassed.

He contemplated, staring at my….everything. I only looked around to see anything but his face. "hmm…yes. She is good for us. Well done." His voice was dark and deep with such a calming tone. It added more fear to me, and I could tell it did the same to Vexen too.

"Thank you, Sir." He nodded and placed another portal behind me. We both exited, quiet as ever.

"Tomorrow, we have a meeting in that room. Everyone will be there… You must learn how to teleport." He said, not skipping his serious tone.

"Are you serious?! Teleport?" To be honest, on any other occasion that _would_ be pretty cool, but this is totally different. "Wha- why would I need to do that?" I stammered.

"Well, you did you spot the large table?" To me, it seemed like more of a stage, but sure. I nodded. "Tomorrow, you along with other members will be meeting in that room, therefore your teleportation skills need to be perfected. Your Organization XIII introduction will be fully realized… Understand?"

"Well…can't I just use a ladder or something rather than using portals?" With one not amused glare that yelled 'what do you think', I looked away.

"Either way, all of this will be possible because of, heh, _my_ brilliance. Here…" He walked up to me and rolled up my sleeve once more, pointing at the black, pulsing tattoo. "To move without producing a stationary corridor, place your right hand upon the black mass on your left arm. Also, imagine the area you want to appear in. This is what most members do if their partner is too incompetent for appearing in exact locations…Now, my favorite part… test it." He looked at me with a devilish grin widening slowly on his face. I sucked the air through my teeth, wincing at the thought with squinting eyes. I did so as he told me too and watched as black, shadowy pigments swirled around me until I appeared in the corner of the lab.

His laughter echoed the lab until it formed into a wheezing cough. "Perfect. In case a 'bright mind' like you hasn't figured out, the same preference applies for stationary corridors."He looked at me with a mixture of happiness and boastfulness.

I was scared, to be honest, and a bit confused. Not every day you get to portal to different locations. (Interesting…)

"Good. And just so you know, they're called Dark Corridors, not 'portals'. It sounds too immature."

I glared at him with a pout. "What's going to stop me from leaving then?"

"You're too afraid to. You'll go home and see that there's nothing there for you. And either way, even if you did…" He looked me straight in the eyes, letting his cold glare of green pupils chill into my soul. "I would find you and bring you back. You have no choice to leave. You will stay here for as long as we need you." He slowly spoke the words, letting me choke it down.

And yet, it was all too true. What would I go home to? My parents, maybe, but then he would just find me again. I would be putting my family in danger. I can't bring myself to do it. Even though, I had the choice to do it right now and end this odd charade of my life and forget about it, I couldn't because they'd still find me. He knows where I live. It's not like I can hide somewhere on the small, little land I live on.

So with that, I swallowed his information and nodded warily.

Maybe I can try to get out of here. I'll try one day.

With all of the threats and the confusion, I think I've had enough for one day…

Maybe I'll wake up and this will be a crazy dream that I had….Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: **Edit- I changed the section about Chex having to teleport onto the chair because it seemed a bit...well...it didn't fit into the story as well as I'm trying to make it. So thanks for reading and Chapter 2 will be out soon! Thanks for your patience!**


	2. Day 2: The Name

**Day 2** The Name

Okay, so I would like to take a minute to talk (well, write) about the crazy and hectic morning I had today. It all started the second I woke up. That's when ALL the madness started…

Unbelievably, there is a random speaker that is all around the castle and Vexen just decided I didn't need to know about it. I mean, it's not like I would just be sleeping soundly and in peace when suddenly the sound that would be redolent of thirty screeching birds on a megaphone would play at 7:00AM to wake me in the biggest startle ever. Either way, once the annoying screech ended, there was a voice, scraggly and deep over the speakers.

"All Possible Organization members are to report to Where Nothing Gathers at this time. I repeat, all Possible Organization members are to report to Where Nothing Gathers at this time." And with a faint and shifting crackle, the deep static stopped and everything was back to being quiet and peaceful.

It was that moment when it hit me. Vexen never told me how many people were in this Organization. When I thought about it, there must have been a huge amount of people in this Castle if it's really necessary to install speakers. The amount, however, was a lot bigger than when it came down to the real facts.

If I was still in high school and it wouldn't have been so important to just turn myself over and tell myself "just 15 more minutes", I would have done so. The thing is, Vexen or really anyone else in the mass number of people, could portal into my room and drag me out of bed. And believe me when I say I don't want to go through that. Therefore, I rolled myself the opposite direction and off the bed. Of course, like any other teenager, I left the bed sheets and blankets rumpled up into the huge pile I had slept in. I extended my limbs in every possible way to get the strange feeling out of my body, yet to no avail. I still blame that tattoo along with Vexen for this.

I checked the hallways for any suspicious signs of life. After finding none, I began to (sneakily) walk down the corridor, hoping to find my way there. How hard could it have been? Well that's a question which wasn't answered at that time because I ended bumping into someone.

"Ah, hello new member." The familiar relaxed voice chirped, placing his hand behind my shoulder. I spun on my heel to take a glance at him, who was Axel.

"Hey Axel." I mumbled.

"On your way to the big room, I see. Can't imagine that you know the way, being the newbie."

I chuckled nervously. He must have been here for a while, knowing so much about the newcomers.

"Well, since I'm one of the lucky guys who gets to go there, I suppose I can show you."

"Heh, thanks." I scratched my head with a smile.

So it turned out getting to Where Nothing Gathers wasn't as hard as I'd expected it to be. As long as you knew which hallways to take and not the ones leading to dead ends, you would be fine. But suddenly, the question slipped out of my mouth.

"Why are there halls leading to dead ends?" I said, looking at the back of his head.

"They're for the lesser nobodies who weren't lucky enough to have human like physical bodies. They sometimes like to mess with us by trying to get into our castle. Even though we control them, it's not like they don't have a mind of their own." He occasionally glanced at me from the side of his eye.

"…I'm not sure I get it…"

"You'll understand it later." He stopped.

The two of us both stood in front of a wide, thick and tall door that was more of a silver color, rather than white. "Here we are." He muttered, pushing the right door open with his fingers. The familiar white, round room showed itself on the other side. The frame of the door didn't allow me to see anything above the platform and the placement of the chairs. Who knows who was up there?

Axel stepped inside, not taking a second glance at me, leaving me vulnerable. A mysterious hand grabbed my shoulders and placed a wide hand over my mouth, leaving me to only say "mmh!"

I was quickly tugged back and into a small, dark room with nothing but an odd scent and a dim, florescent lighting. The odd scent was spotted to be piles of garbage and shelves filled with junk and mold. I jerked and wiggled around to try and get away, but the man let go of me, allowing me to spin around anxiously. It was none other than Vexen. Who would have thought it!?

"Vexen? Why couldn't you just tell me to walk into this room?" I silently yelled.

"I didn't want Number 8 to follow us in here! Now shush. I have a question for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Another question? This isn't going to make me get stuffed into another dimension, is it?"

"No. Just…You see, we each have our own unique names. Ones with 'x's in them for a certain purpose you wouldn't understand. Now, I need your name." He grabbed a pen and pad out quickly from his coat pockets.

I pouted and glanced down to the floor, only to notice my foot was buried in a pile of dirty bags that crunched and stuck to my shoes as I moved it.

"YEECKH!" I scoffed, kicking the bag to the corner.

"Hec?" He squinted, looking at me with odd face. I was about to answer "no", but when I inhaled to talk, I ended up coughing as a result instead. The toxic air went ALL the way into my lungs. To be honest, I still smell it now…

"That's fine, we have no more time." He scribbled it down into his pad and erased, crossed it out, and continued writing until he made a satisfied grunt. "Chex, that sounds good enough, now come on."

I was still coughing by the time he grabbed my wrist and pulled my whole being out of the dreadful garbage closet.

"That Lazy Demyx…can't even bother to take one set of garbage out…" He muttered under his breath.

He pulled me back to my feet in front of the door, spinning me around to face him. "For now on, your name is Chex. If you tell anyone your real name, I'll take the liberty of turning you into a dusk."

I blinked a couple of times before answering. "So you're saying that I'll turn into a sun…right?"

He stared at me; his expression was deader than a corpse in a grave. Taking his hand, he wiped his face much like the first time. "Forget it."

He pushed the doors open and disappeared into a plume of smoke which shot upwards. I twisted my head in all sorts of ways, looking for the crazy scientist. The portal returned to a chair next to an older man who seemed to have a ton of scars on his face along with an eye patch. He seemed like he was relaxed, rather than Vexen who sat uncomfortably in the chair, stiff and his posture was pulled back. To his left was a younger man, about Axel's age who had blue hair with grey streaks. He didn't seem to care at all. Vexen was the only one who really did. Maybe it was because of me, but either way; don't know, don't care.

The large entrance door hinges creaked loudly that I began to wonder if my home world could even hear it. Believe me when I say it was LOUD. And just like that, the doors slammed shut, leaving me with a couple of escape options; none of which I'd have the guts to even try or stunt, but I kept it close in my mind closer than I would my munny. Focusing my head back to the tall, white, chairs with multiple members on each one, I took a couple of steps forward, stationing myself the nearest I could get to the "table".

It seemed like everyone brought their attention to the superior; attentively waiting to grasp at the news. I began to wonder why they looked so engaged in the meeting. If I had to guess, it may have been for gossiping reasons. Hey, when I thought about it, I had a lot of people calling me "newbie", which may be some type of ritual for every new member. Honestly, how is that not gossip?

"As always, good tidings, my fellow members. I bring you outstanding news of a new member who shares the luck of our gift and been granted such a rarity to come upon our Organization."

'Gift?' I thought. How is having no emotions a gift?

Some member leaned forward, placing their elbows on their knees holding a resting head, yet some held their head by other means; bored to death. Then again, some others had their hoods to block me from seeing any kind of physical characteristic other than a chin, much like Vexen.

His head went in all directions, staring into every 'eye' of his audience. That was when his gaze rested upon mine, his mouth tugging for a grin.

"If she would be so kind to embrace us with her presence."

And there was my cue. Luckily, I performed admirable, using the "dark corridor" to plop myself onto that table. Unaware, I had put myself in the direct center of attention of everyone in the organization. I took my time to count every single member that sat in the seats.

"13" I ended up with.

"State your name, my new pupil…" His voice still managed to keep without emotion yet he somehow made it seem like he was so interested. I wonder if that's how he acted with everyone or if it was just with me. I don't have one of those special key-jobs or whatever they're called, so I'm not much of help. My job was to keep the bad guy population at bay, so… were they in need of that much help, that I was their only resort? Eh, whatever.

It was at that moment, I took in his words. This is a lot more stressful to perform than it is to recall it, because it was in that time that I had to, with my own will, look at the superior. I can't stress enough the fear his eyes bring with one glance.

"Chex." I mumbled at first, until I realize it wasn't even audible. Therefore, I repeated it, this time with more gusto. "Chex."

The tug of his grin turned into a full, wide, smirk. "Very well then, Chex. Welcome…to Organization XVI." He spread out both of his arms, making the act much more dramatic then it probably should have been.

In case of the older me who reads this and noticed that I said "13" members, yet that Roman Numeral translates to "16" may be bugging or confusing you…well…I had the same question. Therefore, who better to ask than the scientist himself? Of course I asked him AFTER they were done with their little business meeting, seeing that I didn't DARE ask the superior. That would probably mean a horrific death wish if I ever wanted one.

"So why is it called 16? I clearly saw 13 members." The two of us walked down the hallway, quite fast actually.

"I'm not sure if you understand, but it is far too complicated to create just 13 of those seats. Adding 3-4 more is not on our list of things to do."

"That makes two of us who had lists of things they wanted to do…" I mumbled.

"What?" He angrily snapped, jerking his head to me.

"Eh, nothing." I replied rather quickly. "But seriously, why even have the 13 seats made if you knew very well that you were going to add more people?"

He sighed quite intensely. "I'll answer that question, when you stop asking them!" He scowled.

The two of us both stepped in through the steel doors of his lab. He hastily walked to his work while I just stood by the doors, contemplating a bunch of questions that should have been answered.

But there was one tiny question that jabbed my mind like a toothpick. That's one uncontrollable factor about me, if I have a question, I need to ask it or it will jab me in the brain. When I can't get it answered, I begin to make up stories of evidence that I have found which are not always right, but sometimes close to the mark. But I took the opportunity to ask.

"Vexen…how did you turn into a nobody?"

He paused for a moment, staring down at his work with silence. Both of his palms rested on the countertop before he pushed one to look down at the ground in my direction. "..." He sighed. "It's not for you to know. Only me and a select number of people." Vexen's expression was one of a 'lost in thought' for he just kept staring at the stable ground. His hand reached for his forehead and wiped down into his eyes. Vexen spun himself to face his work again, leaving me in silence.

I took myself, unknowingly, to my step two thought process: 'Evidence Stories.' He acts so quietly around the superior that it makes me think that he had a debt to pay between the two. He was the one, after all, that seemed the most uncomfortable.

"Hey Vexen…I'm going to go… to my room… yup, I'm real tired." I said pretty convincingly.

"mhm…" He hummed, not even taking a glance off his work.

"Okay." I mouthed, rolling my eyes to the steel doors. (Nailed it) With one touch of the cold steel, I pushed it open easily, making my way into the grim silence of the empty hallway.

Another good question was, 'how am I going to make it back to my bedroom?' I found it pretty pathetic having to ask someone if they can babysit me to my room. But this was not your average 2 floor house. This was an, estimated, 100 story castle with twisting corridors.

My mind reached for the people I could ask, forming it into list. My possible candidates were Axel, Xihas, Xemnas, or Vexen. Vexen would ignore me or brush me off because I've already asked enough and Xemnas, well…like I said before…death Wish. Xihas looks too young to possibly know much about the castle (unless she did) which left me with Axel. Therefore, this drives me to trying to find him…which was hard. It was like trying to find a needle in a thousand haystacks. In this case, the needle is mobile, making my mission ten times worse.

So I decided to do what anyone else would do: retrace my steps. Every hallway was a confusing combination of either long pathways or constant corners. It took a while to find out that I spun myself into a complete circle, but I began to remember the path from the last time I was here. And you're probably asking "Why didn't you teleport?" I didn't think of it at the time! It was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. Plus, it's something I have to get used to. It's not the first thought that comes to my mind.

And it was then, I found myself back by the entrance of the room where I once found Xihas. The couches were unattended to and the whole room was empty. I stuck my head inside to look around further.

"Hello?" I whispered which soon transformed into an echo. I spoke, regardless of the fact that the room seemed empty. It actually turned out to be a good instinct, because-

"Good Afternoon." It was a male's voice, soothing and serious. It wasn't as deep as the many men I've met in this place, so it somewhat surprised me. The room suddenly filled with a minute of silence, seeing I had nothing to say to an invisible person.

After a sigh (Out of nowhere, may I remind you), he broke the silence. "Well?"

"I…normally don't speak to the air..."

He laughed dryly, not having any emotion, just like the rest. "Ah, however, you're not speaking to the air, but rather to me. I apologize, let me fix that." And with one blink, a disembodied arm appeared, wearing the organization sleeve. It pointed to an area which was an empty part of the couch. "I'm here." His finger jabbed the air.

"There's still nothing there." I warned, beginning to lose my patience.

"You see…Illusions are of the mind, yet you can still hear me, yes?"

I nodded eagerly, crossing my arms over my chest. As I blinked once more, a body appeared, connecting itself to the once floating arm. He was young, almost like Axel, but he seemed a few years younger. His hair was much like Xihas'; covering his right eye partially, yet shortened to the length of his neck. The color was kind of like a slightly unsaturated value of dark blue. So yes, it was the guy who sat next to Vexen before in the round room.

He held a book between his thumb and the rest of his four fingers, his right leg crossing his left.

"My, you're the new member." He stated, lowering his book so he could see me at eye level.

"Yeah, Chex. And you are?"

"Zexion; master of illusions. I see you're scampering around the castle, yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no…I'm just looking for my room..." I chuckled dryly, scratching the back of my head.

"Hmm…it's 3 halls down, going straight, and make a left at the first hallway you see. After that, there should be a long corridor, where I'm confident you'll figure out which room it yours." He raised his book to shield his face, showing me, somehow, that he was finished and wanted to delve further into his 'studies'.

"Um…Thanks…" I muttered. Before I stepped out to go exploring, I stopped in my tracks. "Wait…how did you know my room was there?"

"Illusions are in the mind, yes? And I AM, after all, the master of illusion. Who's to say there are limits to knowledge. Chex…" He stood.

"Don't doubt the mind, and it won't doubt you." His thumb, along with his other two fingers, shut the book with a _bumph_.

His steps echoed in the hallway as he walked down as far as my eye could see.

And so, I shook off the mystery and walked off to find my room, in which I did.

That was when I wrote all of this down…This here. I guess I can say, after writing all of this, it wasn't as hectic as it seemed. Honestly, in the beginning, it seemed like a rushing river of water piling over me in less than a second. But now, the water seems calm and I think it would be best if I went to bed before Vexen shows up and sees that I'm still awake.

Signing off,

Chex

* * *

**A/N:**** Ah, so this chapter took me a while to do, seeing that I needed her to meet Zexion. There is only one more OC that shall be introduced in this story, and then we're off. So there's a lot of head canons here (That are probably not canon, anyways) but I like the idea of speakers and confusing hallways in the castle for the lesser nobodies. **

**If you have any questions on the story, please feel free to ask! (Some, mind you, may be answered in the later chapters.) **

Thanks for reading!


End file.
